gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
G.I. Joe 3
|Synopsis1= The Joes are alerted to the presence of intruders in the Pit. Led by Duke, the interception group encounter spider-like robots with Gatling guns mounted on their backs. Duke alerts command who are themselves busy with the Spiders throwing flame around the command area. Faced with an enemy impervious to firearms, Hawk calls everyone to move out of the Think Tank area. A technician asked if this means they are retreating, Hawk tells him that they are "re-positioning". Duke and Beachhead lay all the ammo they could on the Spider to no avail. Brainstorm douses the thing with fire extinguisher which gives Duke enough time to stick an explosive on the Spider and blow it to pieces. Meanwhile, Rock 'n Roll's team finds out what the other Spiders are capable of when they start releasing live explosive rounds. The trio of Duke, Brainstorm and Beachhead scout around the bay where the Joes stored the mysterious box they retrieved from the Badeaux Strait. Analyzing the number of independent power cells, Brainstorm figures out there are six of the robot intruders. Five left since destroying the first one. While the units are unable to transmit the Pit's exact location, Brainstorm finds out another way for the robots to be more trouble than they already are. As he steps out of the lab, he comes face to face with another one of the spider-bots with him caught in its crosshair. In the nick of time, Scarlett arrives and smashes it to pieces with the Bradley she commandeered. The three men board the Bradley. Brainstorm tells Scarlett to get them to the server farm as he's sure the other Spiders are decoys. In Castle Destro, Rory and Glynis were having the time of their lives controlling the Spider robots and shooting everything in sight. When the Joes managed to destroy half the robots, they begin to panic and realize they are facing a different kind of enemy. They repeatedly called for their laird who himself is busy with his own situation. The Baroness reveals to Destro that she is a core member of his client's organization and the group is unhappy that his dealings with Nico Mandirobilis have brought attention to them. He offers her a way that her organization could continue being hidden from the world and yet reach its coils around. She is not easily persuaded and he has his dog attack her. While initially surprised and knocked down, she regains her focus and quickly guts the dog. The two continue their battle inside the castle. On the way to the server farm, they manage to shoot down another Spider with a barrage from the Bradley's more powerful guns. When they arrive at the server department, they find it vacated except for Dial Tone who has been keeping an eye on the Spider in the area. They enter the server farm where already a Spider is accessing and downloading data. Thanks to Beachhead's sniping skills, he manages to disconnect the link between the computer and the robot, keeping the server intact. Beachhead and Duke chase after it but the thing manages to get to an air vent since they couldn't risk hitting the oxygen and fuel lines. Now, Brainstorm becomes even more concerned since if the Spider manages to reach out the ground above, it could transmit the Pit's location. |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1="Sir - you're on fire." "Great. I just had this jacket tailored." :--One of the Fobbits is impressed by Hawk's wardrobe. |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=*Death of Clyde. *It becomes more obvious in this issue that Destro and Baroness have never been acquaintances of any sort. *While Destro is fighting the Baroness, a steel mask is visible in a case behind him. G.I. Joe references *The plot of this story, with the Joes racing to stop robotic intruders from giving away their position, is similar to the Marvel story "The Trojan Gambit." |RealWorldRefs1= |Footnotes= }}